Memories
by Melya Liz
Summary: It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she did.
1. Gray

**Important notes:** First off, I apologize for any editing issues; I am dyslexic so I miss things sometimes as I'm going through it. You are more than welcome to point out any issues through IM. It's always welcome :)

So this is based off an VERY old (and shitty) fic I wrote called Loyalty is for the Dogs. However, I wasn't quite sure how to write/finish that one until I started working on my Surprise series. While writing Surprise this fic idea came into my head and wouldn't leave. So I wrote it out.

In an ideal world that story would be more flushed out and written and this would be like a sequelish to it. However, this is not an ideal world and with a full time job and other adult things in my life this is what you get.

If you have any questions about the story or comments, or concerns, or ANYTHING just leave a comment. -loves-

 **Story:** This takes place in my Surprise universe. You don't have to read that story to understand this one there just are crossover characters. Half the story takes place two years after the death of Voldemort. The other is during Hogwarts.

 _ **Everything is grey**_

 _ **His hair, his smoke, his dreams**_

 _ **And now he's so devoid of color**_

 _ **He don't know what it means**_

Hasley, Colors

* * *

The small gold bell on top of the door let out a small jingle as the door opened. Abigail looked up from her place behind the long wooden counter. A large smile on her face, "hello" she sang out.

A tall blonde that had walked in giving her thin smile. He was a lanky man with a long pointed face, hair neatly combed out of his face and his robes were well pressed. He wasn't the normal customer that Abigail helped. He looked more like the kind of wizard that would send an owl or house elf to pick up his goods rather than be seen in her quaint shop. But who knows, never judge a book by its cover.

Wiping her hands on her long black apron she walked toward him, her smile never faltering.

"What can I help you with?"

"I…" he looked her over as if slightly shocked to see her. Something flickered across his face, a look she was unable to identify. "I needed these" He handed her a small list. She took it looking over the things as she brushed away a strand of her brown hair.

"Sure, let me grab these." She turned to leave but looked over her shoulder, "I'm Abigail… what's your name?"

He faltered for a moment, "errr Harry" He winced as he said it. She pauses studying him , confused, did he not even know his own name? They both stood there for a moment in silence then she shrugged nodding as she went to pull his items.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

She hadn't meant to get the potion on her let alone ingest it, it had just happened. They had been arguing, or Lizzy and Anastasia were, Abigail was just listening as she continued to play with the potion they were working on.

"We are going to get into trouble" Anastasia said brushing back a strand of her perfect blond hair out of her wide nervous eyes. Her gaze kept darting around as if some monster would jump out of a dark corner at any moment.

"Then just leave!" Lizzy snapped, her patience wearing thin. Anastasia had been freaking out since Abigail had shown them the taming potion she had found in her great aunt's books.

Anastasia wrinkled her nose, "You don't have to be rude."

Lizzy rolled her brown eyes. Her short red hair pulled up in a ponytail which kept swinging back and forth as she talked. "Honestly, you are making me twitch."

"I just don't want to get caught-"

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong. We're studying in a study hall…" Lizzy said putting her hands on her hips matter-a-factly looking around her as if someone was going to challenge her to a physical fight.

"Sure, studying… if you call _STUDYING_ messing around with some crazy concoction that Abby got from one of her aunts notebooks."

"What is going on in here?"

The girls screamed, Lizzy jumped back knocking into Abigail who went head first into the now cooling pot. The group of Slytherins who had entered the small room where laughing, the infamous Draco Malfoy among them. As Abigail lifted her head he had walked forward.

"We got this room for our potion so you guys better move, and you" He pointed to Abigail whose face was dripping with the bright blue liquid, "Wipe your face"

Abigail instantly wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe before pulling her friends out of the room. She moved so fast she almost ran into Anastasia who was quickly gathering their things.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Here you go" She said handing a small crate to the young man. Inside four carefully wrapped bottles that sat snuggly between some tissue paper. They remained Abigail of little chicks sitting in a nest. Giggling she looked back up at Harry, his gaze on her with that same unexplainable expression on his face. Obviously he think they looked like little chicks… probably because she hadn't said anything.

"Are you from around here?" She asked

"Kind of,"

She studied him, something about him; he looked like someone or something. Like deja vu but with a human. Yet every time she tried to grasp at it the memory it would float away like smoke from a dying fire "Do we know each other?"

"I don't know, should we?" It was an odd statement to an odd question. There was a hint of… hopefulness, or maybe sarcasm. He had a very dry hard to read voice. Most likely from his upbringing if she was correct in his upper class origins.

She shook her head frowning "Sorry, I don't have a very good memory. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No Slytherin, wouldn't you have remembered me if I had been in your house?"

She shrugged, her cheeks flushed, "Well you see, I…" She tried to think of the right way to say it, was there a simple way to explain it? Not really. "I don't have a very good memory…"

He nodded. They stood in silence for a few moments just studying each other her trying to remember why she had these feelings about him and he… she wasn't sure why he was studying her. Maybe that's why he confused her, the way he looked at her reminded her of the way someone else looked. Maybe something her cousin Alfie had said? "I did have a few cousins in Slytherin though… However, I didn't think I really know anyone else from that house."

Nodded toward her he putting the small crate under his arm. "Ok" Something, again, flickered across the pale man's face. It was disappointment maybe? Annoyance? She didn't really know him well enough to tell.

"Have a nice day!" She called after him as he walked out. He paused at the door as he opened it glancing over his shoulder. She smiled widely at him giving a small wave a glint of a smile crossed his face. "Come again soon!" Then he nodded and walked out.

Their whole interaction was so strange to her. Normally she was good at reading people's faces even if her memory wasn't as good. Yet with him she couldn't seem to understand where any of his comments came from. It was like a song you couldn't remember any of the words too and maybe only one or two notes, yet it keeps playing around and around in your head.

Wait, how did he know she was from Ravenclaw? Did she tell him?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"It says here _if a human were to drink this potion the human would be loyal to who ever gave the drinker the first command unless otherwise instructed. Some people will also grow almost animalistic loyalties to the human they are bound to. Kind of like a dog. This why I caution humans not to drink this, in fact I really don't recommend it at all. The effects will last depending on the amount of potion taken and the size of the human. Below is an equation that will help you figured out how long you will be under this spell if you were stupid enough to drink it."_ Anastasia said as her eyes scanned equation below then studied the brunette "You didn't happen to drink any of that did you?" She asked as Abigail ruffled her hair in a large fluffy towel. After they had been chased out of the study room by Draco and his minions the girls had gone up to Anastasia and Abigail's room to look over Abigail's books. While Lizzy was a Gryffindor no one really questioned when she snuck into the Ravenclaw common room. Mostly because Lizzy wouldn't have listened if they had. House laws didn't really apply to her

"Maybe" Abigail admitted sheepishly glancing at her friends.

"Did anyone give you a command?" Tasha asked.

"That blonde kid did." The other two girls turned to Lizzy who was playing with a small red ball as she leaned against the four poster bed. She glanced back at them, "He told us to get out remember? Do you feel anything about it?" She asked Abigail. The dark skinned girl shrugged unsure.

"I just want to rest" She whispered laying her head down on a pillow. The other two girls nodded and Lizzy got up leaving for the night.

As Abigail lay curled up in her bed slowly falling asleep all she could see was the sneering face of the white haired boy.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Good morning!" Abigail sang as the little bell over the door rang. Her hair was slightly mussed from working on the latest poison which she quickly smoothed back as the tall white haired gentleman, Harry, walked into her store. It had been a mere two days since his last visit which, in Abigail's opinion had been such an odd one she hadn't forgotten his face.

Which in her case was a big deal; she felt like every day it was harder and harder for her to remember things. As if the corners of her brain were fuzzed out and pieces to the puzzle didn't quite fit where she thought they did. Most of the time it was things from her school years but sometimes it was everyday things from her day to day life. She had always been a bit of a forgetful person yet; some days she felt like she was drowning in memories that she wasn't sure were her's.

"Your back!" She said as he drew closer. The young man frowned for a moment.

"You remember me?"

"You were only here two days ago Harry" She giggled, "I don't have THAT bad of a memory. What can I help you with today?"

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

It had been about a month since the potion incident and it had indeed worked. Abigail was now bound to Darco's every whim, which in the case of the self proclaimed Slytherin Prince, was a lot. At first it seemed strange seeing the Ravenclaw girl running quickly after Draco and his friends but soon everyone was use to Abigail clinging to the boy's every whim.

As the time passed she liked to think she had become close to not only Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle as well. Especially Crabbe, he would always greet her with a chubby smile and always eager to engage in whatever conversation she was having.

"Then you fold it like this and this." Abigail, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in the Slytherin common room, hanging out. Crabbe had invited Abigail in after she had walked them the dungeon wall holding Draco's books.

After an, "ok" from Draco she had sat on their common room floor making origami with Crabbe. "Then you just say the spell and poof." Abigail held up the frog that stretched its legs and jumped out of her hands onto the floor. Crabbe laughed picking it up by its leg watching it struggle. Abigail giggled gently prying/save it out of the chubby boys grasp. Crabbe blushed slightly at her touch.

Draco glanced over at them from his seat on the couch. Abigail was at his feet playing with Crabbe on the floor like a little child. A ton of paper and origami pieces lay around them all doing different things.

One of the cranes landed on the Slytherin prince's head. Growling Draco brushed it off glancing at Abigail waiting for her to apologize and do something to make up for her creation gone wild. But she was too preoccupied showing Crabbe how to make a paper flower bud and bloom in her hand. Goyle was watching them laughing as if he knew some amazing secret that no one else knew.

Frowning and feeling something he had NEVER felt before –being left out- Draco stood and walked over to Abigail stepping on a few of the moving origami like a spoiled child who knocks over a sandcastle just to see the reaction of the other kids. He looked down at her, arms crossed over his chest. The brunette looked up at him, her wide chocolate brown eyes filled with question and something else… was that laughter?

"Yes Master?" She asked saying her nickname for him. He had told her to call him that as a mean prank when she had first admitted to the curse she was under. However, she found it so funny she started calling him master regularly, epically when he was annoyed with her, backfiring any discomfort he had been trying to cause her.

"If you aren't going to do anything useful you can leave." He hissed, "You are both making too much noise." Crabbe looked slightly upset as he looked from Draco to Abigail, but the brunette seemed unfazed.

"Oh, do you need something?" Draco just stood over her looking like an upset child who wasn't getting his way. Since Abigail hadn't been ordered to leave and both her friends were out doing things, she didn't really want to go. She didn't like to admit it but besides her cousin and Lizzy she didn't have many friends and she got lonely. While she tried to make new friends she was awkward at it and often felt out of place. Being forced to be around Draco helped with the awkwardness so she just defaulted to him and his friends. Looking around her eyes fell on the pile of books on the couch then back to the blond. "Do you want to study?"

"No, I'm tired of studying."

Abigail frowned, her brow wrinkling, as she tried to think of something, "Why don't you make origami with us!?"

Draco laughed sharply kicking a leaping frog that had landed on his foot, "What are we? Five? I'm not making some stupid paper toys."

"Well what would you like to do?" Draco noticed that not only Abigail was looking at her now but Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him as well. Frowning he turned his back on them.

"I'm tired, I'm going to rest."

"Ok, good night Master." Abigail's voice said softly behind him.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"What are these?" Harry asked brushing his fingers against the small chain of folded birds that were strung across one of the shelves.

"Origami" Abby said coming up so she was standing next to him. "I thought they were cute." She turned to him smiling, "This section is where I keep the stuff for children, sleeping potions, good dream charms, that sort of stuff. I thought the birds would help protect it."

"They aren't moving."

"That's because you don't need anything. Watch this. I'm looking for something to help my teething toddler"

The birds turned to her as she spoke then flew in unison to the third shelf becoming one bird pushed a bottle out and a few others caught it than flew it up toward her dropping it into her open hand. She took it thanking them and they flew back to their string.

Harry watched her with interest. His eyes never leaving her as if he was trying to memorize her, that same feeling from before came bubbling up from his gaze. A mix of excitement and nervousness tore at her like when her father would take her on a trip when she was young or when her brother Josh let her fly on his broom for the first time.

"Do you have children?" She asked turning to him, her brown eyes meeting his. He shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Planning on it?"

"A son, yes."

She laughed, "How do you know?"

"Because I will need an heir"

"And how does your wife feel about this?"

He froze the look on his face was priceless. It was as if someone had caught him in a daydream and then screaming something off topic. "I… I don't have a wife."

"Girlfriend? Women of the night?"

"Not yet."

"Ahhh well good luck, I'm sure there are many women who want heir."

She was making fun of him, he was sure of it. Yet the kindness in her voice didn't falter. She was different then he remembered yet so much of the same.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Now that they were getting ready to this Abigail suddenly felt really nervous. Sure this was all fine and dandy in theory but now that she was doing it all she could think about was Lizzy screaming about how stupid this was. Wrinkling her nose in annoyance at her sudden nerves she leaned forward, "let's get this over with." Draco looked slightly surprised at her sudden outburst but shrugged it off.

It had taken her two weeks to talk him into doing this spell with her. It was called the "First Kiss" She had found it in one of her aunt's book. (Because the last one turned out so well. A fact Lizzy had pointed out at least once.) It had been a theory really, the idea of capturing a child's first kiss into a small crystal. The theory was that if you can somehow make special moments into pure energy they could be used for powers in spells and potions. Abigail had loved the idea and since Draco was the only boy she knew that she wasn't related to she figured he would be on board.

He hadn't really been but after she told him that he would get half the power and he could use it for anything he had agreed. That was, if they got any power from it. Yet it was enough for him to agree. A boy like Draco always liked the idea of having more power. What Slytherin would turn down an extra leg up in life?

So here they stood, in front of a small pedestal holding a small bowl that held two small crystals. Candles and chalk drawings littered the floor and pedestal.

Slowly, they both leaned forward, both unsure of what they were doing. When Draco was just inches from Abigail's face she suddenly giggled causing the blonde to back up.

"What?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just close your eyes."

"But what if I miss?" This thought of missing was so funny to the brunette that it brought on a fresh batch of giggles. Her face now red. Draco shook his head; it was like dealing with a child.

"Look this was your idea…."

"Yeah but I can't help it if I laugh…"

"AH!"

Draco –thoroughly annoyed at this point- grabbed her by the shoulders "close your eyes!" She instantly did what she was told and Draco leaned forward. For some reason his heart was pounding and his hands were sweating.

"Dra—"

He cut her off kissing her.

Abigail wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't really ready but her heart gave an unexpected flutter like when she was excited about something. Draco's lips were really soft; in fact a kiss wasn't anything like she thought it would be. Not that she really had thought much about it, but it still wasn't what she had thought.

Draco wasn't sure what he had expected when he had kissed her. He had never understood why girls were so obsessed with kissing. But now that he was kissing someone he kind of liked it.

Then, as fast as it started, it ended.

"Did it work?" Draco muttered looking down at the crystals, still holding her shoulders. Abigail blinked looking at him; she could feel her face getting hot.

"Humm? Oh!" Quickly she took her wand over the bowl whispering a few words. Than tapping her wand onto the vile two small balls of light fell into it casting rainbows the fall across the walls like a prism that had been hit with light.

Draco watched her, his hands in his pockets, "Now what?"

"Now…" Abigail picked up the bowl inspecting it with excitement in her eyes, "I'll finishing binding them to the crystals and give you yours when it's done."

"Ok" With that Draco left Abigail to stare at the crystals totally enthralled. He had hung out long enough with Abigail to know that once she started a project nothing and no one could pull her away from it.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

She hadn't meant to bump into him. She just had. His white hair shone among all the dull gray hats and busy witches and wizards who were bustling about that day. For a moment her shyness took over and she decided to just ignore him. He was just a customer after all. But something, something in the back of her mind made her shrug her shoulders and run after him.

"Harry, Harry!"

He didn't respond, she was sure he must have heard her. Several people near him had turned to look. Once she reached him she tugged at his robe causing him to spin around. Her face was flushed from running and it took a moment for her to catch her breath. She needed to get into better shape. All this milling about in the store was making her lazy.

"Harry! Sorry to bother I just saw you across the street. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?"

He looked at her, confused for a moment then a small smile flickered across his face. "Just visiting an old friend" He said casually, "And picking up a few things. You?"

"Almost the same, I got a delivery of roots they needed to be hand carried so I meet the dealer here."

He nodded and they both stood in silence.

"I'm sorry to bother…"

"Would you like a drink" He cut her off motioning toward the small pub. She nodded eagerly.

They chatted for hours talking about classes and professors. Abigail was surprised to find that he was in the same grade as her and in fact shared many of the same classes. He had even played as the seeker on his quittage team. He was from a prominent family just like she had guessed and spent his time gathering up old artifacts from his family's heritage. He was dismissive about any further questions other than that and prodded her with more about her love of potion and spells. It was an easy distraction. She had loved them for as long as she could remember. She loved coming up with ways to make life easier for people, helping them. When she had gone to Hogwarts her mother had given her a chest filled with books that her great aunt had used. They were filled with her notes and findings. She devoured them and they inspired her to do her own.

It was odd, the way their conversations went. It was as if they were old friends reuniting, laughing over jokes and memories. Yet before this week she had never met this boy before in her life. Not to mention sometimes while Harry was in the middle of a story he would suddenly cut it short as if something was wrong. Something was off.

She didn't pressure him, didn't push it. Like many of the people around her age there were things that were hard to talk about. Voldemort may be long dead but the scars he had cast around the world were still there. Fresh in many people's minds. Much fresher in others then hers. She understood this and let him say the things he felt comfortable saying.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

It had been months since she had taken the potion and some days it seemed like they were becoming more than just a master and his little plaything. She glanced over at Draco who was hanging out with a few of his housemates a few tables away from her in the library. He made eye contact with her and smiled back.

"Give me that!" Draco said grabbing one of the birds from Crab quickly writing something inside it's wing before sending it over to Abigail. The bird landed gracefully on top of her notebook which she was writing on. Picking it up she looked over at the boys who smiled at her again. She her smile widened as she opened the bird to read the message. Finally, they were becoming friends.

 _I'm thirsty. Get me some water_.

She looked up at him and he waved his hand "move along" he mouthed at her. He was really milking this curse for all it was worth but she didn't mind. Jumping up she ran out coming back a moment later with a small cup with crystal water. He didn't thank her and she didn't care.

Unknown to him the curse had faded weeks ago.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

He walked her back to her store. He hadn't offered to carry her roots but she hadn't expected him too. The gesture in itself was enough to make her smile. She liked him, talking to him. Something about the way he opened up was like she was his old friend, it was comforting. She loved meeting and making friends she just wasn't good at it. She had always envied people like her cousin Rose who could so easily talk with those around her. Abigail always felt like she was trying too hard and people didn't respond well to it. So when she met someone who was so easy to talk with it made her happy.

Which she told him as they stood in front of her shop.

"We're friends?" He asked looking down at her.

"Eh.. I meant I… I'm glad we got to talk and stuff. It was nice. I like getting to know new people."

Something about the last statement seemed to cause him to wince, the hurt evident. Confused she cocked her head to the side looking up at him. Her brown eyes searching him, what had she said wrong?

"I would like to be friends." She added hopefully

He looked down at her, that look, the one he seemed to hold so often -the one that caused her so much confusion- was there.

"I would like that too. I would like to be your friend." It sounded forced, unnatural but she didn't question it. If she had learned anything growing up in the world she had it was to take people at their word. Don't read too much into them.

If they are lying the truth will come out eventually.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded, he wasn't sure why but he felt betrayed. Abigail shrugged looking down at her feet. Scuffing them like a child who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I just wanted to be your friend." She mumbled

Behind them everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Another school year done and a summer of adventures awaited. Yet the real question in everyone's mind was, "what would it be like next year?"

"Oh that's nice" Draco said sarcastically. He had really no idea how to act. This Ravenclaw girl never seemed to stop confusing him.

"So will we be?" She asked her eyes wide "Will we be friends next quarter?"

"Why would I waste my time with a Ravenclaw girl who can't even make a potion right?" Draco sniffed. After all she wasn't Slytherin and no really value to him in his life. Abigail's dark eyes studied him; it almost felt like she was reading his very soul as she played with the small crystal that was around her neck. Draco looked away not enjoying the intenseness of her gaze.

Finally she nodded, "Ok…" With that she turned and left. Draco watched her go, for some reason he felt … sad? Yes, like that feeling he had gotten when his mother had given away some of his childhood toys because he had grown out of them.


	2. Blue

**Notes** :

I was thinking that since this is in both Abigail and Draco's POV(ish) that Crabb and Goyal would be called by their first names. So that's why they are referred to as Vincent and Gregory. I always find it odd because I'm use to just Crabb and Goyal in the books but I'm slowly training myself out of it.

Fred is alive in this fic and is married to Rose which is why her name is Rose Weasley. Rose is the main character in my fic Surprise. Check it out!

This chapter is for **theselfproclaimedgreatest7** because she is my first review!

 _Everything is blue_  
 _His pills, his hands, his jeans_  
 _And now I'm covered in the colors_  
 _Pulled apart at the seams_  
 _And it's blue_

-Halsey, Colors

* * *

"Is that THE Draco Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to see Anastasia standing in the doorway of the old witches home that he was exploring. After the war Draco had taken to collecting old dark objects which he would keep in a large room at him manor. He wasn't sure yet what his plan was to do with all of them. Sometimes you just need to distraction from the realities of life.

Today he was hunting down a music box that when opened would put a person to sleep or a coma depending on how long it was played. The house had been in a muggle neighborhood right where some uppity realtor was having an estate sale trying to sell off the "old woman's" things. She had eyed the tall blonde man as he had came in but after his cold treatment had not come back for more. He had hoped to get there before anyone from the Misuse of Muggle artifacts showed up.

While Anastasia wasn't from the ministry (as far as he knew) she also wasn't someone he had planned on talking too.

"Anastasia Fairchild" he nodded as the pretty blonde walked toward him.

"So what brings you here? To a muggle neighborhood of all places.."

"I knew the witch who died." He lied smoothly.

She nodded taking a look around the dusty room, "I live near here, use to visit her from time to time" Draco froze, confused. She lived here, in this muggle neighborhood. From what he remembered she was from a very prominent wizard family.

"What?"

"I gave up that whole life after… after everything."

"Life? Being a wizard."

"I don't expect you to understand."

But in many ways he did. Give it all up and start fresh sounded glorious somedays. She seemed happy, not that he had really known her much other than that she was Abigail's cousin. Abigail had once mentioned that Tasha (as she and the loud ginger girl called her) didn't get along very well with her family. Draco hadn't really cared that much during school years so left the information at that.

"I'm studying at a university near here. A muggle school. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after but I'm happy now."

He nodded and they fell into a silence. Anastasia checked the price tag on a chair looking over the structure of the piece.

"She's happy you know."

She didn't have to say who it was. He knew.

Draco frowned as searched an old dresser for the item he was looking for. Hoping she couldn't see his face. "She's happy because she can't remember me"

"She's happy because she can't remember witnessing Josh's death. She's lonely because she can't remember you."

Draco's head shot up, taken aback, "What?" His eyes finally meeting hers. She gave him a small smile.

"She's lonely, she's missing something important. She will sometimes ask me about you, not you directly, just the memories of you. It's hard to explain."

"Why haven't you told her anything?"

"They're not my memories to tell."

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

The Triwizard tournament had started in the flurry of excitement. The world seemed to rush by Draco as the events unfolded. The announcement, the schools invading his space, Harry -annoyingly- getting selected. It wasn't until a few weeks into the semester when he first saw Abigail again. He had heard she was back Vincent Crabbe had mentioned talking with her and Gregory had laughed mentioning that she had gotten better looking. That last comment had made Vincent fumble with his books which made Gregory laugh louder and earn a scowl from Draco.

She had been standing one of the many hall ways chatting with Anastasia and Alfie, another boy from Slytherin. Draco hadn't really liked Alfie at first because he got a lot of attention, mostly from the girls, in their house. However, Alfie had a very easy going personality so it was hard not to like the boy. By now Draco was indifferent to him however, seeing him with Abigail brought up old annoyances.

As Draco came closer he noticed that Abigail had her right hand bandaged and in a sling. She was telling Anastasia something who was shaking her head rolling her eyes. When the blonde approached Alfie nodded toward Draco before bidding goodbye to the girls. "See ya in the Slytherin common room Draco" He said waving good bye. Draco scowled and the boy quickly said goodbye leaving a slightly confused Abigail.

Anastasia , in turn, nodded toward Draco before walking off. "See you tonight" She shot back as she quickly ran off to her class. Abigail turned to Draco a smile on her face.

"Draco, how are you?"

He shrugged looking down at her. She looked smaller than he remembered. Besides her lack of growth, Gregory had been right, she had gotten prettier. Slender, a lot of her baby weight was gone and her face was slightly thinner. More prominent.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked nodding toward the sling. Her smile seemed to grow at his question making him feeling slightly uncomfortable. He forgot how her reactions to things annoyed him. They were always the opposite of what he expected. Make fun of her and she made it into a private joke. Act like you were just making small talk and she would smile as if you told her you wanted to know everything about her.

"I tried to ride my cousins broomstick right before school started and fell off."

He snickered, typical Abigail. Not only did she fall off a broomstick but he was sure it was in some outlandish way.

"I swerved too fast and ended up skidding into a tree. I grabbed a branch instead of the boom. The branch broke and I basically hit every other branch on the way down."

He let out a low laugh at her explanation. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Only you could do that."

"Yep!" She laughed with him shrugging "It does makes classes harder, but I'm getting by."

They stood in silence for a moment, Draco ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of something to say. Then again why did it matter? He could just walk away. It's not like he said he was going to be her friend anyway.

"Sorry about Quittage being canceled."

"It's I can't believe Potter was chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah, poor guy, he seems to have the worst luck."

"More like the he just wants the attention."

"You really think that?"

He looked down at her, she wasn't asking as if to berate him but more as if she truly wanted to know. Did he really think Potter had wanted to join the Tournament? Honestly, he if really thought about it, he wasn't sure. But what did it matter?

"I miss studying with you."

Her comment caught him off guard. "uhhh. really?" She nodded,

"I can't really do much without my arm though." She said looking down at her sling

"I could help you" He wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe just grateful he didn't have to reflect on the root of his personal rivalry with Potter. Yeah, that was probably it.

She looked up, surprised. "Really?"

It was out there now, he couldn't take it back and she looked so… excited, about it. Letting out a soft sigh of annoyance -the annoyance directed more at himself letting his thoughts slip- he nodded which earned him a small squeal of excitement from her.

"I would love that!" She said smiling. Her eyes seemed to glow as they looked up at him. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Don't push it, I just need someone who can do my homework for me."

"I can do that! Well tell you stuff, you'll have to write it down" she added motioning to her arm.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

She hadn't been doing much, just cleaning the store, using the organizational tips Rose had given her. It had been a slow day. Hogwarts had started about a month ago so most of the wizard shops had slowed. She was singing to herself making silly voices and going off key making herself laugh.

Suddenly she heard a laugh behind her. Turning she saw Harry standing a few feet away, a wicked smirk on his face. Standing up from where she had been loading empty bottles into a drawer she giggled her smile widening.

"Mor'n here for something?"

"Just enjoying the spectacle"

"Rude, I have a great voice"

"That what your mom tells you?"

"My mom has a great ear thank you very much" she said pushing her thick curls behind her ear as she looked up at him, "Which is why she begs me to stop singing."

Harry studied her for a moment, his eyes seeming to search for something, something he couldn't find. There was that look again. The one she couldn't place. Over the few weeks he had started to visit she had begun to read his expressions and ticks that made Harry, Harry. Yet when he gave her that look… the look of… searching? Sadness? Joy? She couldn't place it.

"What?" She finally asked, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Are you ever unhappy?"

She laughed at his, who asks that? Harry apparently.

"Of course, everyone is unhappy sometimes. I just try not to dwell on the sad stuff… it's… not fun."

He shifted the small package that was under his arm his eyes never leaving her's. He was trying to read her. Read what, she wasn't sure.

"Are you ever unhappy?" It came out before she could stop it. She mentally kicked herself. Stop being awkward Abigale!

"Everyone is unhappy sometimes"

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco sat his nose buried so deeply in his Quittage magazine any passerby would have thought he was enthralled with it. That it was the most interesting thing he had ever read. In reality he was trying to ignore the three laughing idiots next to him. Vincent, Gregory and Abigail sat sprawled out in the grass reading old Wailing Wizards magazines that Abigail had bought. Last year the brunette use to bring them over and read them with Vincent who would sometimes get the jokes but sometimes would just be laughing because Abigail was. After a while Gregory joined them and now this year they made it a habit to all sit in one of the courtyards reading over the latest issues together.

This was how they were now. Sitting in the bright sunshine laughing at the strips of comics that would sometimes blow confetti or make loud noises at them as they flipped through the pages.

Draco would join them during their weekly sessions but would never partake in their enjoyment. Instead opting to ignore the fun by reading his own book, do homework or make fun of a first year. Anything but join in the fun. However, today their joy just couldn't be ignored. Watching from the corner of his eye, annoyed by their disturbance, he gave a sigh.

"Fine!"

Abigail look up from the Magazine to see Draco standing over them, his Quittage mag folded up under his arm as he scowled down at them. The two boys join her, mimicking her looked of confusion as they all looked up at their leader.

"Fine you can be my friend." he said sitting down next to Gregory who snickered at him. This earned him a quick slap across the back of the head. Abigail beamed over at him from behind the large boy.

"Did you want to look at these comics with us?" She asked

"I mine as well, since you are all making such a loud ruckus" he mumbled leaning forward.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"Hey Abbz! Fred wanted me to drop these buy!" Rose sang as she skipped into the shop. She was holding a few rolls of parchment that had large WWW's on them a large paper bag was also hanging from her arm.

One fateful summer the bright haired Weasley boy had spend at least two days a week in this very shop "helping" Rose with her summer job. During this time Abigail had found one of his notebooks and started adding suggestions thinking it had been Rose's. That summer was one of Abigail's fondest memories, it may be because it was one of the few she could remember like it was yesterday. Chrisp , happy and clear.

The lanky blonde sighed taking a moment to rest as she looked around the shop, her fingers agcentminddly over her slightly swollen stomach.

"How is she doing?" Abigail asked looking down at Rose's stomach.

"She?"

"I just have a feeling."

Rose laughed lightly, "Don't tell Fred, he wants a boy , preferably twins"

"Wouldn't you know by now?"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop him. By the way, I bought some ham for you. Molly is teaching me how to cook and we had a ton left over." She handed the paper bag to her cousin who looked inside at the carefully packaged meals inside. Enough food to feed her for a week at least.

"Please take it, I am so sick of ham I feel like I can taste it in my dreams."

They spent another few moments chatting about family gossip when Rose's eyes flickered toward the door as the small gold bell gave a jingle

"Draco?" Rose said

Abigail looked up from the bottles she was organizing confused, "What?"

"Harry," Harry said quickly walking up, his hand extended out to Rose, "Nice to meet you."

Rose took it warily, "Rose Weasley"

"Good afternoon Harry, how are you doing today?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you had figured out the locket I gave you?" She was about to answer when Rose gave a small cough.

"Well, I better head out, it was nice to meet you Harry."

Harry nodded toward Rose as she walked out of the store giving the boy one last wary look as if she didn't trust him. Abigail watched her go, confused. Rose was the kind of person who loved people and would never distrust someone right away. In fact it look a long time for Rose to decide she didn't like someone. Yet her reaction to Harry, while not unfriendly, wasn't her normal outgoing self.

Shrugging it off the brunette smiled up at Harry still holding the bag of food she had been given.

"Would you like to share my lunch?" She asked holding it up so he could look inside. He did so like a curious child who was checking out his friend's discovery. The image made her giggle, "I hate eating alone."

"Do you eat with someone else normally?"

"Well a book, but a human could be fun too."

"Ok."

She beamed up at him excited for the chance to show him her favorite lunch spot. Somedays when she felt especially tired or needed to get away from the shop she would leave Diagon Alley and go to a small park a few blocks away. There was a large tree that she just loved. Something about the way the branches shaded the spot. She wasn't sure why but it felt so… happy. Like it was filled with good memories from a previous life. Maybe someone before her had filled that place with good karma.

As they walked they talked about the locket Harry had left her. It was cursed but Harry wasn't quite sure how. He had mentioned it to Rose a few days ago and she had been so interested that he had brought it in the next day. She had yet to crack the code but was having fun trying to figure it out.

As they discussed the possible curses Abigail couldn't help but feel a little distracted. That name; Draco, it was haunting her. Tugging at some strange memories that she wasn't sure was her own. It ran around in her head like a melody that didn't fit any song she knew. Maybe she had made up the name herself. Or maybe it was a childhood friend she had met when she hadn't quite formed strong bonds yet.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"Are you guy's 5?" Lizzy asked as Abigail retold her tale during lunch in the great hall. "He said he'll be your friend? I thought that was something you did on the playground."

Abigail frowned playing with a green bean on her plate, "I don't understand, how else should you ask someone to be your friend?"

Lizzy shrugged, "you don't, you just hang out with them and then you become friends."

"That's not what you did, you told me you needed a smart person to help you understand this crazy."

"Well we're not friends then are we..."

Abigail gave Lizzy such a look of hurt that the red haired girl couldn't help but burst out laughing. "So where's the uptight one?" Lizzy asked once her giggles had subsided quickly shoveling in a few bites of her pie. She had a long day of classes ahead of her, one being Care of Magical Creatures which took a lot of energy.

"Family stuff" Abigail said glancing at the door. Anastasia had gotten a letter from home earlier that day and hadn't shown up for lunch yet.

"She has a lot of that doesn't she?"

"Yeah"

Anastasia's father was a known Death Eater who had gotten away with his crimes by pleading with the ministry to keep him on house arrest instead of sending him to Azkaban. Because his wife was pregnant with Anastasia's older brother they had let him go. Her mother wasn't as close to the rest of the family causing it to be awkward for Anastasia when she came to Hogwarts. During their first year at Hogwarts Abigail had always made a point to hang out with Anastasia because she felt bad. Their friendship had grown and even with the addition of Lizzy "Tasha" as "the red one" had dubbed her, was much happier now than she had been.

Yet, on days like today, Abigail worried that her cousin would never break away from her overbearing family.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Their lunch conversation had turned to family. Harry was an only child of parents who had gotten married a few years after graduating Hogwarts. All Slytherins.

"I was an only child too, well… from my parents. I have an adopted brother Josh. He was my cousin but his parents were killed during the first war so my mom took him in."

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Abigail nodded taking another bite of her ham. "He died right before the second one. The second war"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. She nodded in thanks looking out at the grassy park. A group of mothers walking their small children where following the brick path that winded around the park. "I miss him. I was 3 when his parents died so all my memories growing up are filled with him. He was the best brother I could have ever asked for. Protective, smart, and so funny." She giggled at an old memory from her childhood. She missed Josh almost everyday but she rarely talked about it with anyone. After the second war so many people had lost someone or something she didn't feel like she had the right to burden others with her sorrow. So she had kept all his memories close, the older ones much fresher than the ones leading up to his death. Her mind wandered down that path for a moment, Josh's constant goofy nature, he could make a room laugh without even trying.

Harry sat next to her watching her intently waiting for her to come back from the world her mind had wandered into. It was something he noticed now and so many times before. How she would cock her head to one side as she travel to a world he wasn't apart of. She had taken him there once, that world inside her head, but that was a lifetime ago. A life time only he knew.

"Sorry" she mumbled looking away embarrassingly feeling her cheeks flushing, "I… I tend to zone out sometimes."

"So I've noticed"

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"ABBZ!"

Abigail had been walking with Draco and his two cronies down the halls chatting about their herbology class when she head turned so sharply her head could have snapped off. A dark skinned boy dressed in Gryffindor robes and the messiest black hair imaginable came running down the hallway, his hands outstretched.

"JOSHY!" She squealed almost dropping all the books and dashing toward him flinging herself into his arms. He laughed hugging her back just as fiercely, "I missed you little one" he said pulling her away so he could look at her as if taking her in after a long absence. Giggling madly Abigail hugged him again.

"Josh I saw you at breakfast."

"What? I can't miss my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister."

"Even more of a reason for you to be my favorite" he glanced behind him at the boys who stood awkwardly watching.

"Who are these guys?"

"This is Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, remember I was telling you about them a few days ago."

"Oh yeah, your new friends. Nice to meet you guys, I'm Josh." He held his hand out toward Draco who eyed it as if it was covered in mud.

"I didn't know Abigail had a brother."

"I told you about him…" Abigail giggled, "You probably just weren't listening."

"I don't know why he wouldn't, you are the smartest girl I know" Josh said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Only an idiot wouldn't listen to you."

"I'm right here."

"That you are." Josh said eyeing him up and down, a dark eyebrow raised as if taking him in fully for the first time. "Anyway Abbz I'm off to class, can't be late again or McGonagall will have my hide this time" He ruffled her dark curls before sprinting off shouting hellos to other students who were standing in the hall. Abigail watched him a large smile on her face.

"Abbz?" Draco sneered

"Sounds like a muscle" Vincent added.

"It's one of the nicknames the family gave me." Abigail said the large smile still on her face.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

She was on the ladder a few feet above him looking through the shelves. They had come back from lunch with a few ideas for the locket. Abigail was now looking for the right ingredients when her foot slipped. The ladder, which she had propped against the wall instead of opening it properly, shook violently causing three bottles to fall. One of them hit another shelf on the way down shattering glass. A large piece fell slicing Harry's outstretched arm.

"AH MY ARM!" He yelled pulled it back, Abigail scrambled down the ladder and pulled his arm to look at it.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll...:"

"STOP! You're making it worse!" He hissed pulling it away, blood was dripping from the arm. Maybe it was the the adrenaline pulsing through her body from the almost fall. Or an explosion from the small pulsing headache she had all day. Whatever it was, his motions triggered something in her. Her eyes went wide, pupils dilating. Harry froze the blood draining from his face.

"Uh…" flashes of something:

A room filled with floating light.

Her in a beautiful dress

The feeling of a cold stone wall against her back and a warm flutter in her stomach.

Her laughing as she lay in a grassy field him looking back down bandages on his arm.

Who's arm? Who was that?

She couldn't piece it together. It was like puzzle pieces scattered across the floor. Did they even fit? She groaned as she felt a sharp prick on her forehead felt like a million hot needles were stabbing her.

"Abigail?" suddenly his hands here on either side of her head, cut arm forgotten. "Look at me, are you ok? Sit down!" Gently he had her sit his hands still on her forehead.

"I... remember…"

"What?" His gaze searched her face desperately as if she would crumble into dust around him. Why was he so worried? She looked up into his wide fearful eyes her focus slowly coming back. Blinking she shook her head, she couldn't let them go, not yet. She needed to know what she had forgotten. They were part of her, they were important…

They were…

Gone.

As fast as they appeared they melted away leaving nothing left. Even the pain in her head was gone and all she could focus on was the world around her. The way the way the store smelled from the sea salt candle she would burn. The way the setting sun hit the windows and crystals she had hanging from the front sending cascades of rainbows across the many shelves and tables. The way Harry's gray eyes were studying her with so much concern it made her heart flutter.

"I'm fine, just a headache" She said quickly. His face fell.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco, Vincent, and Gregory had just walked into the library to pick up a few books for homework then head out to the Slytherin common room. They hadn't planned on staying or getting distracted. However, distraction in the form of a curly brunette deep in a pile of books a few tables away from the door sat. Her brown curls were pulled back with a blue ribbon that bounced as she wrote quickly in her small notebook.

Abigail sighed running her fingers through her ponytail, her transfiguration paper just wasn't going the way she had wanted. It had started out strong yet had somehow gotten away from her. She wanted this one to be good since her last two hadn't gone quiet way she had wanted them to. No matter how she tried she just couldn't seem to pull it back into its place as her words seemed to flow in all directions with no purpose. Looking up for a moment, hoping for some inspiration, she noticed the boys walking into the library. Flashing them a wide smile she waved excitedly. They reminded Abigail of the three headed dog that Lizzy had shown her a picture of in her Care of Magical Creatures book. Gregory even growled at a small first year that was walking by. The little boy had let out a yelp and quickly scurried away. The image made her giggle a little.

"Now's your chance," Gregory whispered, Draco turned to him confused.

"Do what?" He asked thinking Gregory was talking to him, but the burly boy's eyes were on their chubby friend Vincent had taken a step forward before taking two back twiddling his thumbs.

"Should I?"

"Yeah, you saw her. She's bound to say yes."

Vincent nodded determinedly. Draco watched completely confused and frustrated his own friends hadn't let him in on their discussion.

"WHAT!?"

But Vincent was already walking toward Abigail's table. Gregory laughed watching the scene unfold, "he's going to ask the Ravenclaw girl to the dance."

"Really?" Draco laughed, "She's going to say no." the bigger Slytherin boy looked at him blankly.

"You think?"

Draco nodded a smug smile on his lips as if he wasn't more positive about anything else. Yet he watched his friend with interested as he fumbled next to the young girl.

Abigail smiled up at him, still waving, as the porky boy walked over. When he started to talk her smile slightly faded and she cocked her head to one side blinking, unsure of what he was saying. Then she realized what he was asking her. A smile, wider than any Draco had ever seen, broke onto her face again and she threw her hands into the air almost knocking over some of her books.

Vincent then walked back to his friends, face red. "She… she said yes." He mumbled sitting down. Gregory laughed patting his friend on the back.

"That's great! I knew she would. Draco didn't think so but I knew it!"

Vincent turned to his friend slightly shocked and hurt. Draco shrugged,

"I just thought someone else had asked her."

"Well her brother did, but she said he would understand, said something about never been asked to a school dance before."

"Idiot, none of us have, this is the first dance" Draco mumbled shooting Abigail a glare. She, unaware of his comment, just waved back her large smile still on her face.

"Well at least one of us has a date," Gregory said patting his friend on the back. Draco scowled grabbing the books he needed before he left the library leaving his two friends to quickly follow. There was no way Vincent was going to have a date and he wasn't.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

He had made her sit in a chair and gotten her a glass of water. Once she was settled comfortably he had tended to his own injury. First he had cleaning it out, following Abigail's instructions as she sat in her chair. Now he was struggling to quickly wrap it with a clean bandage.

She watched him as she sipped her water. He had told her not to move so she had to shout instructions to him from her prison of a chair. She had tried to explain that she felt totally find but he wasn't having it. However, after seeing him struggling to get the bandage around his arm she couldn't just sit and do nothing so she started to stand.

"SIT" He ordered.

She sat looking at him with wide eyes, "Well then you are going to need to come here so I can help you."

Annoyed, Harry stalked toward her thrusting her hand out to her to fix. She gladly took it gently unwrapping and rewrapping the bandage. A small smile playing on her lips as if she had won some argument and they never had. Harry watched her as she worked, her gentle touch felt like ice on his skin and he couldn't help but shiver. Coughing he tried to compose himself.

"Does this normally happen?" Harry asked looking around the storage room. It was large, perhaps even larger than the store. Tons of boxes and bins filled with items that weren't out yet on the floor.

"Me falling off stuff? Yes"

"No, the other thing"

She paused, her eyes so focused on the bandage that she would have set it on fire. People didn't normally ask her about her memory problems. Then again, she didn't have as many as she did with this strange boy. What should she say? How could she put into words something she didn't even really understand?

"Sometimes, it's a side effect of me losing my memories. It happened a lot the first few months but it slowed as time passed. Now I normally only get them when something new is introduced into my life."

"Did it happen with me?"

She looked up at him, she didn't want to answer but she also didn't want to lie. She knew that Harry acted like he didn't care, acted tough. Yet, at moments like these when he would pry so intently into her life she knew he truly cared about her. So she couldn't lie to him.

"I kept having the same dream a week or so after we… hung out that night." He knew which one. That night she had hunted him down in Diagon Alley and they had drinks. He would never forget that night. The way she laughed, the way her eyes light up when he told a story. The moment he remembered how much he had missed her.

"What was it about?" His voice was soft; taking on a tone she couldn't remember ever hearing yet sounded so familiar. A slight twinge hit the back of her head, a dull throbbing.

"I…" She winched and she saw him flinch, "I can't remember, it's more like a feeling. Like every morning when I wake up I know so clearly what it was but when I try to think about it there is nothing there. Some days I feel like everything is like that. All feelings and no thoughts"

She had never really talked about it with anyone before, preferring not to worry them. After the war, especially, everyone was in so much grief and loss a few memories were nothing to feel sad about. "The memories are nothing, I mean I didn't lost anything big. Just a few conversations and school events, nothing important."

She looked up at him trying to reassure him and was greeted with that look. The look he use to give her every day when she had first met him. The one that puzzled her so much. The one she couldn't place.

Yet today she recognized it.

It was the look Rose gave her husband Fred after the battle when he was learning how to walk and talk again. After he had been attacked by the killing curse and Rose had somehow been able to bring him back. It had taken him almost a year to recover fully and during that time Rose never left his side.

It was the look Alfie would give his sister, and her cousin, Clara when she was learning how to wheel herself around in her new wheelchair that she had gotten after the loss of her legs. Clara the girl who wanted to explore the world, now bound to a chair that made it impossible to even go to school again.

It was the look Lizzy gave Anastasia when she had told them she was going to a muggle university after the death of her brother. Her brother who had been a Death Eater and was killed during the war.

It was the look so many people gave their loved ones after they had suffered from the attacks at Hogwarts.

But why was he giving it to her?

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"Vincent!" The three Slytherin boys turned to see a very pretty brunette running toward them. She was dressed in a dark red dressed her hair pulled up and out of her face. Large brown eyes and a wide smile. The boy in question just looked at her, unsure why this girl was talking to him.

"Who are you?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl giggled shaking her head her hand playing with a small glowing crystal around her neck, "Silly, it's Abigail."

"Oh… yeah..." Vincent stammered stupidly. Abigail held out her hand, her smile so wide from the excitement about the night that lay before them.

"Are you going to lead me in?" Chubby boy merely nodded gingerly taking her hand as if it was going to bite him. She slipped her arm around his giggling.

The room was like stepping into a fairytale. There was really no other way to describe it. Floating candles that flickered like fireflies across the room. Flowers in large bowls of water at each table, Abigail even noticed a few small fish swimming among the stems. While sometimes it was easy to lose that sense of "magic" that surrounded Hogwarts tonight reminded her what a wondrous place she was in. As she walked through the crowd of beautifully dressed students she felt like a princess in a sea of royalty.

She giggled squeezing Vincent's arm looking up at him. He looked down at her, red faced and flustered. From the corner of her eye she noticed Draco scowling at her. She turned to him and his date Pansy.

"It's so pretty!" She said, Pansy nodded a thin smile on her smug face. Abigail had never really talked with Pansy, the dark haired girl had always seemed shy or alof. However, Abigail hoped maybe after the dance the two of them could become friends too. After all anything could happen after this magical night.

They all took a seat at one of the large tables. Abigail excitedly taking in all the beauty around her trying to figure out how everything worked while Vincent just nodding dumbly at her. Pansy sat closely next to Draco quietly made fun of a few of the other girl's dresses. Draco only half listening to her his eyes still on Abigail. Gregory was content to eat and just sit in silence suddenly glad he didn't have a date. It looked exhausting.

The music started to play and couples started to walk to the dance floor. Abigail watched them with longing from their table. Her feet swung excitedly in her chair as she turning to Vincent smiling, he smiled back unsure of what she wanted.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?"

As if on que the Slytherin boys started to laugh, Abigail looked at them confused, "you guys don't dance?"

"Of course not!" Draco sniffed.

"I'm with her" Pansy grumbled glancing at Draco who shrugged. She could complain all she wanted, he didn't care. The was no way he was taking her on the dance floor to make a fool of himself. He knew Vincent wouldn't dance as well, the chubby boy was worse on his feet than a fish on land. The thought of him smashing Abigail's feet caused a smile to flicker across his face as he studied the girl. She looked at him, sending him back a confused smile of her own. This just earned her another scowl. She had been getting a lot of those today, or this week for that matter.

Next to her Vincent scratched his head casting a nervous look at his date worried she wasn't having fun. Abigail, feeling his intense gaze on her, turned and flashed him a smile, this caused Vincent to look away. Face flushed. Draco watched, something inside him writhing. He wasn't sure why he was so upset. Maybe it was because he hated to share. While technically Abigail wasn't his property, she had been like a servant or pet to him for a year.

After all, she has asked HIM to be her friend, not Vincent. While he knew she was friends with the two other boys he sometimes felt like she was his special person. Maybe not special person... But person. It was a hard thing to explain but since she had entered his life in such a strange way most of their relationship was just strange.

Which brought him to why it bothered him so much that she decided to go with Vincent. He was about to inquire upon this fact and also maybe get to the root of how she had transformed so quickly over the course of a day when Josh and a pretty Ravenclaw 7th year ran by. Josh paused at Abigail's table waving to his sister.

"Abigail! Grab Lobster and get on the dancefloor stat! We're having a dance off! Crystal and I are going to kick your butt!"

The brunette in question jumped up. Draco was surprised how light on her feet she was considering the heels she wore and her accident prone escapades. "You wish!" Abigail said taking Vincent's hand pulling him onto the dance floor. There was no going back now, Vincent was going to have to dance.

They joined the rest of Abigail's family and Lizzy. The redhead had jumped up on the table with Clara, Alfie's younger sister, was laughing so hard she almost fell off. Much to the concerned looks from teachers.

"Dance off!" Alfie yelled helping Lizzy down before Clara jumped onto his back. He swung her around for a moment causing his younger sister to squeal with laughter.

Vincent moved awkwardly next to Josh trying to copy the boy's fancy footwork. The poor boy didn't have a chance. However, with Abigail's wide smile and encouraging words he slowly fell into step. "See, you're an amazing dancer!" she cried throwing her hands up in excitement. Vincent looked away blushing.

Draco had ended up pulling a willing Pansy onto the dance floor, his face red with frustration as he tried to get a better look.

"I think they are cute together," Pansy commented nodding toward Abigail and Vincent. "Don't you think?"

Draco glanced over at them. Abigail was laughing so hard she could barely stand and Vincent looked like a beached whale the way his mouth gaped open at her. He was going to comment about this fact when he noticed the slightly annoyed look on Pansy's face. Better keep his thoughts to himself.

"Whatever."

Turning he got one last glimpse of Abigail shaking her head at something Alfie said before she was swallowed up in a sea of other dancers.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"I really don't understand why this is so hard for you to understand!" A older witch snapped at Abigail as Harry entered the store. The witch was shaking a pair of what looked like wilted purple roses in Abigail's face. The brunette stood, wide eyed arms folded as she nodded listening to the woman's rant. Harry had seen this face before. It was Abigail's "I'm trying to make sure you understand you have my full attention" face. She normally only wore it when someone was mad or trying to explain something hard to her. Sometimes, these went hand and hand.

"I understand what you are saying, but this bottle is from Smitter's Gardens and Grows we're Everyday Everyway Potions. You can't return it here."

"Well I went to Smitter's Gardens and Grows down the street and got this bottle and then came here and YOU told me it was a fertilizer"

"Yes, I did but I also told you, the potion shouldn't be used on muggle flowers. It's meant for magical plants."

"You said it was a fertilizer."

"For plants with magical properties."

"My whole garden, 6 years of work! It gone! How stupid are you! It says right here!"

"I can help you find something that will help you garden…"

Abigail turned pulling out a small mason jar of what looked like red dirt. The woman, angry that Abigail couldn't fix her garden on the spot swatted at the bottom of the jar. This caused Abigail to fumble with the jar trying to right herself.

"I want you to return my item and give me something to fix the problem you caused!"

"It seems to me that you are the one who understand that this kind woman is trying to help you" Harry said stepping in. The old witch turned, her dark eyes fierce yet when she met his cold icy Slytherin stair she wilted.

"Well… this… this is none of your business!" She snapped.

"When you cause a disruption around me it is"

The woman spluttered some more and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"You should learn some manners and maybe once you do come back and see if this woman can help you."

It was enough, she grabbed her wilted plants and empty vial and left in a huff.

Once she left Harry turned to Abigail. To his surprise his smug smile was met with one of annoyance by the short brunette.

"You shouldn't have been so mean to her."

"How could you say that? She was so annoying. She wanted you to return something that wasn't even from your store."

"She was just upset, I could have helped her work out the problem once she calmed down" Abigail said shrugging, "Her poor garden…"

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco had been moody ever since the dance. Everytime Abigail had tried to talk to him and he would brush her off giving her one word answers until she would give up and leave. This attitude turned into two weeks worth of short interactions.

Finally she had had enough of his sulking and decided to get to the bottom of it.

After all, that's what friends did, Help each other when something is bothering them.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing what is wrong with you?"

"You just seemed really moody."

"Well I'm not."

That went well. Giving a small, slightly frustrated sigh, Abigail looked around the large library. Normally this was a place of comfort for her but today… today it just seemed empty and filled with awkward silence. Kicking her feet she accidentally knocked over Draco's bag. A few pins fell out. Getting down she quickly reached out picking them up. As she held them she realized what they said.

Potter Stinks

He snatched them out of her hand shoving them back into his bag.

"Wait, you made those?" She asked mouth slightly open in shock. She had seen the pins everywhere and had always found them rather… rude. It's one thing to support one of the two Hogwarts champions but that didn't mean you had to be against the other. After all, they were both students, both representing the school.

Plus it just wasn't nice.

"Yeah so?"

"So, that's so mean! Why would you do that?"

His face flushed red. He didn't need this from her! She was probably the stupidest Ravenclaw ever. She couldn't even get a potion right and the only boy in the whole school who would ask to her a dance was Vincent Crabbe. Maybe they deserved each other, they were both really stupid.

"I don't see why you care, you aren't particularly close to Potter are you?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly from frustration matching his face. Why was he being so mean to her? She had been trying to be nice and be there for him because he was upset. What was wrong with him anyway? He sneered at her, misunderstanding her coloring.

"Oh I see you're in love with Potter to, everyone loves the GREAT HARRY POTTER"

His voice reached a high pitch and several other students turned to see what was going on. This caused Abigail to become even more upset making her face flush harder. Draco could sometimes be a little mean when he was in one of this "moods" as she called them but today… today he was almost unbarable.

"I'm not… what is wrong with you?" She said standing up. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you going to cry? Why don't you run back to Vincent, see if he'll hang out with you. Maybe this time he won't stomp all over your feet."

She looked down at him from where she was standing a few tears falling from her face. She wasn't sure if his words hurt her or if she was just so angry she couldn't think straight.

"You need to become a nicer person Draco Malfoy or no one is ever going to want to be around you!" With that she stormed off.

He watched her go, red faced and furious. How dare she tell him how to act! He didn't need anyone and he was fine on his own.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

It had been a long day, ever since the war He and his family hadn't quite seen eye to eye. Especially him and his father. While most times they spoke civilly for the sake of his mother today a few off handed comments went too far and tempers flared. He had ended up shouting some things he hadn't meant and his father shouted them back.

In the end he had stormed out and vanished into the night trying to blow off steam and clear his head.

He didn't realize where he was going until he was there. The lights on the street slowly fading as stores closed down for the night. The potion shop's own lights were dim and Abigail stood at the door locking up.

"Harry?" She asked looking up at him.

"I uh, was .. Needed more varnish."

Abigail was going to point out that he got two bottle only a few days ago but he look on his face told her not to argue with him.

"We can get some now or, are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"My flat isn't far, I still have at least two more meals worth of leftover that Rose made for me..." Why was she stumbling over her words? She had never been awkward with him before. Then again, she was with everyone else so she knew it would catch up to her adventually. The awkwardness that is.

He nodded "Ok"

They walked in silence for a while, her glancing at him every few moments unsure of what to say. What do you say to a person anyway? How does one start a conversation again?

"Business good today?"

She looked over at him nodding, "Yes I had a big order for some pickled roots that you need for a foot fungus or any type of thing like that. Some people use it for their gardens too. This one woman I help she has a large garden that has been taken over by a marsh stuff so I helped her come up with a spray for it."

"Is that the same woman from yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"You're too nice to her."

"It's fine, she's just lonely."

He left it at that, not in the mood to point out that she let people take advantage of her kindness. It had been a long day and Harry just wanted to enjoy walking with her. Being her in calming presence.

It was a beautiful night. Winter was right on the cusp of rolling in so the air was brisk and you could see your breath in the air. Abigail loved this time of year. When you pulled out your thick coats and gloves with matching fluffy scarves.

"Do you like this? Working in the shop."

She nodded, "I like helping people and I'm good at it. Potions, not really helping people."

"From what I've seen you're good at that too."

She shook her head, "Not really. I'm kind of awkward incase you hadn't noticed."

This earned her a chuckle from him, a smile from a memory long forgotten.

"I had."

* * *

So I am recovering from a cold and coming off of two days with 12 hour shifts. If there are issues (especially with the last half of this chapter) I'm sorry! This was supposed to be up like… last week.

So I kept calling Harry Draco in the flash forwards so if I messed up I'm sorry. (spoilers: Harry is Draco)

Also wouldn't it be funny if it really was Harry and he dyed his hair blonde? I don't know why but this idea popped into my head while editing this and it won't leave. I have been laughing so hard over it. (It's really not that funny)

Ok LIZ OUT!


End file.
